Why Is Fate Always Complicated
by The girl who cried I'm Batman
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal, insecure girl with a normal crush on Percy Jackson. But her life is never easy. With an egotistical mother and a slutty arch rival, she always has problems finding her way through High School. Will Percy and Annabeth be together or does their fates change? Please check it out and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I made. I got the idea from watching Awkward for watchathon (All three seasons). Its not like it really only a few parts which willl be explained.**

**Disclamer:I don't own anything**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Summer is almost over and nothing really major happened. So far I've been at Camp Half Blood and I still have my status as nerdy loser. Even my crush doesn't even know who I am. Well that's until CHB end of summer dance.

Percy Jackson, the jock of Goode High School and one of the Camp Leaders of Camp Half Blood, was looking right at me from his group of friends. I was on the Bleachers not wanting to get up and dance or embarass myself in front of people.

He hasn't stopped looking at me, so I just smiled and waved at him. He did the same and soon enough we were on the dance floor. His friends were looking at us weird and so were everyone else. And I didn't care and I hope he didn't either.

After we embarrassed ourselves on the dance floor we went to the lake to relax. Everything was perfect. That was until she came.

"Hi Honey your dad told me to pick you up from camp early. We can go buy bras together from that secluded place that no one knows about. What's that place called Panties 4 Gran..."

"Okay thats enough Emily. Can you just wait in the car." I pleaded.

Emily nodded and plodded to her car. When I turned around Percy was smiling at me like he saw something funny. With me being there he probably did.

"Sorry about my step-mother. She might be drunk."

"She seems cool and a little bit weird." Percy said laughing

We just sat there quietly. It was comfy until that bitch blew the car horn.

"I have to go." I said sadly

"Yeah me too." Percy

We hugged and he kissed me on the cheek and left. When he left i noticed something. Things are starting to look up. I hope.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"The first day of school is tommorow what do think i should wear?" Thalia, my best friend asked

"Why do you care so much? Are you on your period?" i asked Jokingly

"No its just people want to actually want to make a first good impression Annabeth."

"Really the only thing you wear are green day tee shirts and black clothing that disses something. I think your impression has been made a while ago Thals."

"Funny Annabeth Funny."

Thalia went back to finding something black to wear. I wonder if this year would be different. Maybe i'll even see Percy. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day part 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Have you ever been so nervous that you almost walked out of the House with no pants on? Well let me tell you that the neighbors really don't want to see your first Victoria's Secret underwear.

Today is the first day of Junior year in Goode High School and I'm so nervous. Thalia says that i need to wear something that shows my boobs and stop looking like someone from the faction Abnegation. Thalia has been addicted to the trilogy divergent so everything she says are usually related to that.

I came out of my room wearing this grey v neck that showed a little of my breast and black skinny jeggings with grey vans. I tried to be as quiet as possible so i would send a single to my mom that i was still here. She is so egotistical and strict. If she saw me come out of my room she would screamabout how i was ruining her reputation and why i should be more like her when she was young.

I guess i wasn't quiet enough because I heard here scream my name.

"ANNABETH."

"Yes mom." I answered back

"Come here i need to see what your wearing for school. When i was a teen I got friends because of what i was wearing."

I went downstairs to see my mother. Athena Chase, my mother, is a hypcritical smartass(As people tell me so). And if she doesn't say anything she gives you "The Look".

She's giving me the look right now.

"Annabeth what are you wearing?" She asked

"Clothes. Isn't that obvious?"

"Clothes aren't supposed to show your chest Annabeth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clothes are suppose to hide your nakedness from other people. That thing you call a shirt shows your breasts annabeth. No child of mine is leaving this house without fully covering themselves."

"Its just a shirt Mom." I said tiredly

"Soon it will be just a condom before you get STD's."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Annabeth think about how this will effect us? When people see you like that it give people the idea that i can't raise my own kids. You can't wear that Annabeth." My mom said

"Then what can I wear?"

I instantly regretted saying that.

"Well i brought you something to wear just in case this happens." She brought out a bag and gave it to me.

The outfit looked like a dress Anun would wear. Execpt it did not come with the hat.

"Mom I'm going to school not a catholic church."

"Annabeth this will make us both look good even though i'm already beautiful already. You can either go to school wearing this or stay home and i can teach you here."

"I guess i'm going to school."

"Thats great sweetie. Good luck and I Love you." She said. Then she kissed me and left.

Well I guess Holloween came early.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day part 2

**Thanks for eveyone who reviewed, favorited of followed. Thanks alot. And by the way this story has no characters as demigods. Just mortals. Sorry for not saying that earlier.**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Annabeth why the fuck are you dressed like a nun?" Thalia asked. "You know today is not Halloween, right?"

"Don't blame me, blame my mother. She thinks the clothes I was wearing were too revealing for her taste."

"This is a bigger mistake than me wearing pink." Thalia shivered. When we were young her mother made her wear a pink dress to her cousin Nico's party when we were 9. Let's say it ended up causing 5 people to get hurt.

"This is why I brought extra clothes for you Annabeth. I knew this would happen." Thalia grinned as if her plan finally worked.

"Okay lets go before anyone sees me in this." I said urgently.

"Too late." Oh no. That voice was to familier. I turned around to be face to face with Drew Tanaka and her slut crew.

"Annabeth I didn't know you were a nun. I mean I know your a virgin, but do you have to wear an outfit that say I never got fucked?" Drew smiled.

"At least I don't wear something tthat looks like I'm from the cover of Prostetute and Hoes Weekly." I glared back.

"Well, unlike you, I try to get boys to notice me not make fun of me." Drew sneered.

"Well, unlike you, I don't want every STD that possibly exists."

"Maybe I'm just trying to have fun. You and your goth friend should try it one day instead of sulking in the shadows reading about people making out." Drew smiled evilly. "Bye bitches."

Drew turned to leave but abruptly turned around as if she forgot something. "Attention everybody," Drew yelled to the whole student body as she was getting on top someone's car. "Annabeth Chase over here hasn't been fucked up by anyone. And you how I know? She came to school looking like a newly accepted nun from the Catholic School across the street. Thank you everyone!"

She did not just do that. She did not just embarrass me.

"Sorry I could let your reputation proceed you. Plus Everyone would laughed at you anyway. I just helped soften the blow. Come on girls."

After Drew said that she and her groupies left to reak havoc on other misfortunate lives.

"Come on Annabeth lets go change and get our schedules." Thalia said sadly.

So I walked through school ingnoring the glances thrown my way.

**Outside the Office 15 minutes later**

"Annabeth let's compare schedules." Thalia said to excitedly

"Ok."

**Thalia's Schedule**

**1st-Honors Algebra 2- Ms. Dodds**

**2nd-Gym- Coach Ares**

**3rd- U.S History- Mr. Hermes**

**4th- Chemistry- Ms. Aphrodite**

**Lunch**

**5th- Music-Mr. Apollo**

**6th- Honors English 10- Mr. Blofis**

**Annabeth's Schedule**

**1st- Honors Algebra 2- Ms Dodds**

**2nd- Gym- Coach Ares**

**3rd-Honors Chemistry- Ms Artemis**

**4th- Honor U.S History- Mr. Hermes**

**Lunch**

**5th-Architechure- Ms Athena**

**6th- Honors English 10- Mr. Blofis**

"Okay we both have first, second, lunch, and sixth period together." I said.

"Cool." Thalia said.

Ding ding ding ding

"Thats the bell. Let's go to first period." Thalia said a little too excited.

"Thalia did you drink coffee when I was changing?" I asked

"Yes I did."

"How many cups did you drink?"

"four or five cups maybe?"

"I knew it. I just knew it."


	4. Chapter 4: First Day part 3

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. It really makes me happy. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Hey Annabeth." I turned around to see Percy Jackson in my honors algebra class. "What ever so happened to your nice little nun outfit."

"You saw the nun outfit in the Parking Lot." Thalia and I went through the back entrance towards the bathroom so no one could see me.

"Yeah you did know it wasn't Halloween or a Catholic holiday today right?" Percy asked

"Yep"

"And you still wore it for school today?"

"Maybe I just wanted to pray for the misfortunate people who have to deal with this school every day."

"You're really funny Chase." He said smiling

"I try Jackson." Smiling back

"Well even though you look cute as a nun, you look better as your nerdy self Annabeth."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We stood there for a few minutes until Ms. Dodds yelled at us to take a seat.

I sat beside Thalia and Percy sat beside me.

"Well since everybody is seated we will begin." Ms. Dodds said.

**Lunch (Still Annabeth's P.O.V)**

So far after my conversation with Percy in first period. The first day of school has been kind of slow. That and when Thalia called Coach Ares a asshole with no balls when he told her she can't wear her favorite gyms shoes to class were the only highlights of the day. Right now, I'm listening Thalia say all the thing that happened today during the classes I wasn't in.

"I don't even think Ms, Aphrodite knows the difference between science chemistry and love chemistry."

"Yeah."

"I mean someone better help those people who gave her a degree in science."

"Uh huh"

"So what's the deal between you and Percy Jackson?" She asked out of the blue

I nearly choked on my fries.

"There's nothing between us Thals. We were just two friends have a conversation."

"Two friends?"

"Yep."

"Just having a conversation?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay but don't you dare doing any funny business with my cousin without my permission." I knew he was her cousin but I never fully meet him until CHB.

"Thalia!"

"What just reminding you."

We sat there for like two minutes until she interrupted the peace.

"Well don't look now but your friend is coming over here."

"What …"

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy."

He looked over at Thalia and said "Hello Pinecone Face."

"Shut the fuck up Fish face."

He only smirked back at her.

"I am just going leave you alone with Fish face over here." Thalia said while leaving

"So Annabeth I was wondering if you could come over next week for my birthday party this Saturday." He asked nervously

"Sure text me the address."

"Cool I'll see you then I guess." He left happily

Wow thing are sure starting to look up.

**After School at home (Annabeth P.O.V)**

"Mom I'm home." I yelled as I open the door to our house.

"Mom." No one answered. Maybe she not home.

I looked at the counter to see if there was any mail that my mom left for me.

There was only one mail with my name written on it.

I opened it up obviously

Dear Annabeth,

Remember what you do could affect the people around you. Be careful of the steps you take in your shitty life.

From,

Someone who could care less but still wrote the note anyway

"What the fuck. Who would right this?"

And how do they know my address?

**Please Review it will make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while I've been really busy helping my family and dealing with important things with school like graduation. So I'm trying to update my stories and start new ones. Thanks for everyone being patience. Here is chapter 5 of Why is Fate Always Complicated. **

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"So you don't know who wrote you this letter or where it came from Annabeth?" Thalia asked. It was lunch time when I told Thalia about the letter.

"Nope I just came home yesterday and saw a bunch of mail on the table and saw one with my name on it. I opened it and read it and that's it."

"Okay let just forget about this for now." Thalia said grinning

"Why." I looked at her, confused on why she was smiling.

"We have a party to go to tonight Annie. "

"Yeah Thals how am going to get pass my mother. She won't let me out of the house."

"Yah I planned that just in case she wouldn't let you out of the house." Thalia pulled out a notebook that showed random stick figures and words. "There's a window in your room. After school I'll place a latter in front of your room window. After telling your mom you're going to bed and planting a few pillows under your blanket to show it's you just in case she checks up on you. Then you… ANNABETH!"

I jumped from where I was sitting. Honestly I started falling asleep a few minutes after she started talking about the plan for my escape. "Yeah." I said tiredly.

"Are you even listening to the plan?"

"Yeah I am. It just seems over the top don't you think?"

Thalia looked up from her notepad and looked at me like I was insane.

"It's a party Annie. Nothing is over the top."

"Okay instead of this why don't I just tell my mom that you invited me to a sleep over. She'll probably let me leave."

Thalia shook her head. "If that doesn't work this will be plan b."

**9:00 PM at Thalia's House**

Thalia and I were in her room almost ready to go to the party. She was wearing all black with a silver vest and a small silver crown. I was wearing grey skinny jeans and a pink and black stripped glittered shirt with black wedges. Since I got here Thalia has been praising me on how I made this great escape.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked. She actually let you out of the house!"

"Yeah I just told her that I'm staying over to tutor you tonight."

"Wait you told me that you were going to tell your mom that we were going to have a sleep over."

"Yeah Thals even I know that won't work."

"Yeah you're right."

Thalia grabbed her purse and threw me mine. "Let's go and I'm driving."

**At Percy's House**

We made at Percy's front steps fifteen minutes later. Thalia was so nervous she started included us in some of her favorite fandom's quotes.

"Annabeth before I go I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I!"

"Thalia"

"Annabeth, humor's very subjective. I mean we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here!"

"Thalia."

"You chose us. Now we have to choose you." **(Bet you can't guess where these quotes are from ;D)**

"THALIA!"

"WHAT!"

"You'll be okay Thals it's just a party. Now let's have some fun."

Thalia smiled and knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck invited you two losers?"

Drew was sneering at us from the doorway wearing a really slutty outfit that shows most of her skin. Thalia stepped forward, glaring at Drew. "Percy invited us. So if you don't mind moving."

"Even your cousin isn't even that low enough to invite a Goth chick and a nerd wannabe to his party." Drew said smiling evilly.

"Yeah I'm not."

Percy came from behind with a drink in his hand. Drew frowned while we smiled. "Drew move and let my cousin and my new friend in."

Drew reluctantly moved away from the door still frowning at us. "Fine Percy." She glared at us one more time and went back inside probably to try to stick her tongue inside someone's throat.

Percy was looking at me but said to both of us "Thanks for coming."

**First two people to guess where the quotes Thalia said are from gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. Please R and R.**


	6. Chapter 6: The party

**Sorry it took a very, very, very, very, very long time to update. A lot of things were in the way. So again sorry**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The first thing I see entering Percy's house is a guy with very light blonde hair and a scrawny figure being smashed into a wall by a tan blonde with a lean but muscular figure.

"Stay away from her. You don't deserve her." The tan dude said

"Hey it's not my fault. SHE KISSED ME! I just happen to kiss her back while she was leaning against the wall. Not my fault Will. The heart wants what it wants."

Will, the tan dude, punched the scrawny guy in the face, making the scrawny boy bleed. Guys started to pull away the two boys before any more damage was done but that didn't stop Will from threatening the scrawny boy.

"Stay away from Rachel. We both know you don't care for her and what your real motives are. Stay away from her or I'll kick your ass Octavian." Will said just before he walked off.

"What was that about" I asked

"Octavian and Will have been rivals ever since middle school. Rachel is Will's half-sister and Will is very protective of her. So when Octavian made a move on Rachel… well let's just say Will was not a happy camper." Percy answered

We both just stood there awkwardly after that. Thalia left during the fight so I had no help making a conversation with Percy.

Percy was the first to interrupted "Hey Annabeth do you want to dance?"

"Yeah sure."

Percy took my hand and let through a group of people dancing. Percy grabbed my arm twirling me around just before pulling me close to him. My arms wrapped around his neck while his slid down to my waist. Our bodies swayed to whatever song that was being played. It felt amazing as if our bodies were being merged into one.

But all of a sudden Percy grabbed my hand and led me to the balcony facing the backyard of his house. The view was amazing it was dark outside but you could still see the stars shining. Underneath the sky was a big pool with glistening blue water that combined with the stars light to brighten the backyard scenery.

"Thanks for the dance Annabeth. You weren't half bad." Percy said grinning.

I took that as an insult "Yeah well, I thought you would have been awful at dancing considering you really aren't good at anything."

"I'm good at a lot of things; you just haven't seen them yet."

"oh really."

"yes really."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine I'll prove it to you." He took my hand and pulled it toward him and smashed his lips onto mine. My hand went up and grabbed his hair while his hands were at my waist. I didn't think it was possible but I deepened the kiss. We only pulled away because we were both out of breath.

"Well I guess you are good at something Jackson." I whispered to his ear.

"Well Chase I say you have a talent in this category."

We both started laughing until we were out of breath again.

When we finally calmed down, Percy said "Stay here while I go get us drinks."

"I'll be waiting." I told him as he went off.

I turned around and looked at the beautiful view while he was getting us drinks.

Ten minutes have passed by and still no sign of him. I went in search of him. I found him by the food and drinks but he wasn't alone.

Drew was with him.

And they were kissing each other.


	7. Chapter 7:A Bad Night

**Sorry for the long update. Enjoy the new chapter**

**I don't own anything**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Drew and Percy were kissing each other

"What the hell!" I yelled at them

They broke away and Drew was smiling at me. I turned around and ran out of the house ignoring Percy's shouts and explanations.

**Percy P.O.V**

"Annabeth wait!" I yelled but she kept running ignoring me in the process.

"Well that was fun. We should do it again some time." Drew said. I was so angry I turned around grabbed Drew and pinned her on the wall.

"Why the hell did you kiss me Drew." I asked her

"To see the look on Annabeth's face when she saw us and by the way it was so funny. Really Percy you can do so much better."

"And you are better?"

"Of course I am. I am better than her in so many ways."

Percy looked at her for a second and said "Sorry I don't date sluts."

Drew pushed him away from her and said "Well apparently you have an interest in losers." She walked away but not before calling out "When your common sense returns, you know where I am."

I looked around my house looking for Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found.

_I have a lot to explain to Annabeth on Monday _I thought

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I ran out of the house crying. How can he kiss me and that bitch at the same time? I thought he liked me and I like him still. I'm just so confuzzled (confused).

I kept walked across the street but I didn't notice the car almost coming to hit me until it swerved away from me in the last minute and almost hit a tree but stopped before impact. A light blonde hair dude came out and walked over towards me. I thought he was going to ask me if I was okay but he just yelled at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the road?" He asked

I was kind of having a bad night, so I didn't need this guy bothering me tonight. "I'VE HAD A BAD NIGHT AND YOU ALMOST HITTING ME WITH YOUR FUCKIN CAR JUST ADDED TO MY LIST OF PROBLEMS. SO YOU CAN JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

His gaze softened and he looked down at his feet. I suddenly felt bad about what I said and apologize "Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He looked up and said "There's no need to apologize. You just needed to let out some steam and I understand that. Plus it me who needs to apologize, I almost hit you with your car. So I am sorry."

"It's okay. Really"

"No it's not okay. Hey let me drive you home. I was going to a party but now I'm not up for it anymore."

"Is it Percy Jackson's Party?"

"Yeah. why?"

"I just came from there. It wasn't as fun as I thought it was." I said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry about that. So what do you say? Would you let me drive you home?" He asked

"Yeah sure. Thanks you so much…." I said trying to search for his name as if he said it already.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Luke." He said extending his hand.

"Annabeth. Nice to meet you Luke." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine."


End file.
